World's Gate at War
by synbad2
Summary: After a mishap with an experimental hyper-drive, SG-1 and Jack are stuck in the past with WWII. First attempt at Fan-Fiction Abandoned May 5, 2014
1. Arrival

A/N: This takes place in an AU where Carter never takes possesion of the Pheonix, Hammond doesn't die, just retires and Atlantis is still in Pegusus.

* * *

><p>Above a planet known to the inhabatints as Earth, a hyperspace window opened, depositing a ship of the Tau'ri. The <em>Enterprise<em> was a new design. Originally designated the X-305, it incorporated all of the technology that the Asgard left as their Legacy. One of the newest technologies was a blending of a time-dilation device and the hyperdrive. Theoretically, the Enterprise would be able to travel from the Milky Way to Pegasus in under 2 days.

"Carter. What the hell happened? This doesn't look like P45-4G2"

"I don't know, Sir. The hyper-drive activated but something else occurred at the same time."

"It would seem we are right back where we started O'Neill."

Looking out the bridge veiwport, General Jack O'Neill sighed. "You're right Teal'c. Anderson," a young Major at the communications pod looked up, "Contact the SGC and tell Landry that something went wrong. Again."

"Uh sir?" Major Anderson said, "I'm not getting any response from the SGC at all. There also seems to be a lack of satellites in orbit as well." Jack looked up in surpirse, as Lt. Colonel Carter checked her sensors.

"She's right, there are no satellites at all. I, uh, think we just went back in time Sir."

Jack was stunned. "Carter. I thought you fixed that."

"Jack, that was with the Stargate and a solar flare. This is a lot different." Noticing Jack's blank look, Carter started to explain. "Sir. With the case of us going to 1969, a solar flare intersected the wormhole as it passed our sun throwing us into 1969. What happened here was..." That was as far as she got before Jack cut her off.

"Carter... Simplify matters for me will ya?"

"Okay. Sorry Sir. Basically we are in the past. About late 1941 to early 1942. The hyper-drive is broken and it will be for quite a while. And it seems that this isn't our Earth either." Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the last statement.

"Hey guys." Daniel said as he entered the bridge. Seeing everyone looking at Carter with different expressions. "Whats going on?"

"Well, it seems that we are stuck in an alternate universe with no way of getting back and World War II is going on beneath us. Carter most likely won't let us get involved." Jack stated.

"Uh... I never said that sir."

"Carter. You wouldn't even let me see the Cubs win the World Series. How is this different?"

"Sir, letting you see the Cubs win the World Series would have altered our worlds future," Carter replied.

"But since this is not OUR world, we can alter future events." Daniel finished for Carter.

"In a simplified manner, yes you're right."

Jack just started smile. "Anderson. Try to figure out the exact date. Carter, give her a hand with that. Kylex, how are we situated for weapons?"

Kylex, a 24-year old Major, opened a holographic menu from his position in the CIC. "Sir, since this was going to be 'shakedown' cruise in to Wraith possessed space," Jack just kept on grinning, "we are fully stocked with nukes, missiles and Rail gun ammunition. Asgard beam weapons are online and functioning at 100%. Our F-302II's are fully equipped with 8 AIM-120 AMRAAM missiles and ready for launch."

"Sir, we have determined the exact date. It is December 7, 1941! The day of the Pearl Harbor attack."

"Lt. Haely, take us down. Destination, Pearl Harbor! LETS GO HUNTING!"

* * *

><p>AN: Please R&R. This is my first story that I have ever uploaded. If you see anything that needs correcting, let me know.


	2. Assistance

"_This is Pearl Harbor calling any units within radio range. We are under attack, repeat, Pearl Harbor is under attack by Japanese planes. We need reinforcements! Requesting_..." the radio in the X-312 crackled. "This is Rogue squadron off of the Enterprise, we will be there in 3 minutes." Mitchell replied. "We would have been there sooner but we had some... technical difficulties." The radio crackled again, "_Rogue squadron, just where did you come from? The Enterprise is 200 miles away_!"

"This is General O'Neill, commander of the USAF Enterprise. Where we came from can wait. The defense of Pearl Harbor come first." O'Neill signed off the transmission. "Though we could have prevented the _Arizona _from being hit if someone," he looked at Carter, "didn't object in the first place."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"Sir, we are detecting over 500 aircraft on route to Pearl Harbor. They are Zeros. Time to Pearl Harbor, 7 minutes." Captain Lane Braze reported from the sensors.

"Wait. Did you say over 500?" Braze nodded. "Sam, didn't the Japanese attack with 353?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah, they must be committed to this attack to launch over 150 more Zeros."

"Kylex, prep some missiles and take out those fighters." O'Neill said.

"Sir, we can't!"

"Carter, make up your mind! First you say that we can interfere, now your saying that we can't. Which is it?"

"I just meant that if we take out the Japanese before they attack, then the United States will never officially enter the War. The attack on Pearl Harbor must occur." Carter said.

"Fine. Kylex, hold off on those missiles. Mitchell, get the pilots to their 302's." O'Neill said to Cameron, who just entered the bridge.

"Hey, since we're here, can I try out the 312?" Head spun around to look at him in shock. "What? I mean it is ready to be used right?"

"That's not a bad idea." Carter said. O'Neill just looked disappointed. "Sir, you have a brand new vessel, let Cam have his."

"Very well, but Teal'c will be your wing-man in his custom 302." O'Neill said.

Mitchell ran, with Teal'c behind him, to the port 302 bay. Teal'c's 302 was modified with 3 Staff Cannons from salvaged Death Gliders, giving it incredible firepower. But the X-312 was, in itself, a menace in the skies. The X-312 used 2 naquadah-generators for power. One generator was used to run the ion engines and other key systems, but the other powered the main weapon. A modified Asgard Beam emitter was located on the very bottom of the plane. With it in place, the X-312 could take out a Ha'tak class vessel by itself. It was also outfitted with the standard weapons common to all 302s.

"This Rogue Lead, lets get in the air boys and girls. We will intercept the Japanese forces AFTER they attack.

End FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>"<em>Pearl Harbor, this General Jack O'Neill. Our planes will be there in under 2 minutes. We are here to assist you<em>." the radio crackled again. "This is Admiral Hunter. I don't know any General O'Neill, the _Enterprise _is currently commanded by Admiral Luxer. Just who are you really?" The voice on the radio chuckled. "_That can wait for now Admiral, but I do request that your people refrain from shooting the Manta-ray shaped fighters. They are friendlies_."

A screaming sound rattled the windows of the radio shack. "Sir, I think you need to see this." Admiral James Hunter dropped the microphone and ran outside with the radio operator. "Dear God..." Hunter's jaw dropped as 13 more planes screamed by overhead.


	3. CounterAttack

[This is like shooting fish in a barrel.] Flight Officer Hinji Takamoto laughed as he destroyed yet another American plane that was still on the ground.

His wing man, Shiko Tamaki, just nodded as he circled around to drop his bomb onto the American cruiser _Montana_. Shiko had a feeling that something was going to happen. [Get back on my wing, Hinji. I'm going to take out that American cruiser to starboard.] Just before he released the bomb, Hinji's Zero exploded in a giant fireball, pelting his plane with fragments. Shiko's head spun around as he looked for the plane that attacked his friend. All he could see were Zeros. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Looking up, he saw a plane flying directly above him. But this plane was upside down, with the pilot looking 'up' at him. Shiko's jaw dropped as the plane, if you could call it that, rolled away. Shiko followed it around, never noticing the blue light that pierced his cockpit.

"Scratch two Zeros." radioed Captain Crystal 'Angel' Krass. "_Thanks for distracting the second one for me Angel_." radioed Mitchell. "What can I say," laughed Angel, "I love messing with people."

"Back to work people," Carter radioed from the now cloaked and shielded Enterprise. "We will hold directly above the hospital, and hold off the Japanese from here." "_Hey Carter, I wanna ram a few with the shield_." Jack's voice came from the background. "Sir. If they hit us, that is one thing. It's another to purposely ram them."

"Spoilsport." muttered O'Neill. "Kylex, activate the rail guns and lay down a barrage. Clear this region of sky."

The destruction of over 17 Zeros was Kylex's only reply. "Airspace is clear sir." Suddenly the shields flared as 2 Zeros plowed into the ship.

* * *

><p>Admiral James Hunter thought he had seen it all, but what he just witnessed was to be burned into his mind forever. At first he thought that the 26 oddly shaped planes wouldn't make a difference, but upon seeing them destroy over 55 Zeros within 3 minutes, he was becoming ecstatic. Not to mention the sudden destruction of 23 Zeros just above him for no reason. Suddenly, he saw 2 Japanese planes start to dive towards him, only to collide with... something.<p>

"Sir, what are those things?" asked the radio operator. Hunter looked at the boy, who was not much older than Hunters own son whom was currently assigned to the _Montana_. Fortunately, the _Montana_ was not hit yet but could still get hit by a torpedo or bomb.

"I'm not sure son, but I am glad they are aiding us."

* * *

><p>Mitchell brought his main weapon online again, piercing 3 Zeros at once. "I love this plane." he radioed and let out a big whoop. "Though we need some music. Hey sir. Can you put some tunes over the air waves?" He radioed to the Enterprise.<p>

"Sure thing." O'Neill grinned. He activated a menu on his chair and brought up a music list. _Now, where is it,_ he thought to himself. _Ah, here it is_. "Mitchell, music coming up now." Suddenly, over the radio waves, Steve Stevens's Top Gun theme came up.

"Oh yeah, that's perfect." roared Mitchell, as everyone else just grinned. "Lets clear them out! Pilot with the least kills buys the beer." The 24 pilots, except Teal'c (who raised an eyebrow), laughed and started to reengage the remained Zeros.

* * *

><p>"Sir, 173 Zeros are leaving the combat zone." Braze reported. "I think they are either out of ammo or low on fuel."<p>

"Hmmm. We can't have that. Kylex, fire those missiles I asked you to prepare earlier."

"Missiles are gone sir."

"What do you mean they're gone?" O'Neill turned to Kylex.

"I just meant missiles fired sir."

"Oh, I knew that... What?" he said at the smirk he could see creeping up Carter's face.

"Nothing sir."

On the screen, the missiles were rapidly over taking the slower Zeros. One by one the missiles hit their assigned target squadrons. After all the missiles exploded, only 13 planes remained.

In the skies over Pearl Harbor, Teal'c's 302 was cutting a path through the Zeros while Angel took out 3 Zeros off his tail.

After 10 minutes of dog fighting, the remaining 47 Zeros beat a quick retreat back to their carriers. Of the 513 Zeros that started the attack, only 60 made it back to the Japanese task force in one piece.

"Well, that's that. Anderson, see if you can get in contact with that Admiral Hunter again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was watching Top Gun while writing this chapter that's why there are similarities to the movie.**


	4. Contact

The battle was over. All of the remaining Zeros were well on their way back to their carriers, their pilots scared out of their minds from the display of fire power that the Americans had unleashed upon them. It was supposed to be an easy victory, but it had turned out to be a major disaster.

Admiral James Hunter watched the 26 'Mantas' fly overhead and quite literally disappear. "Markit," he said to the radio operator, "Get a hold of that General O'Neill again."

* * *

><p>"Sir, we are getting a communication from the surface." Major Anderson said. "They are requesting to speak to General O'Neill."<p>

"Put in on Major."

"This is Admiral Hunter. Thank you for your assistance, but you never answered my original question. Just where did you come from?"

"Admiral Hunter, we should talk about that in person and maybe we can help each other out." Daniel cut in.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson. Diplomacy isn't one of O'Neill's strong points." Jack just glared at Daniel. "Well its true Jack. Remember that time on..." Jack cut him off with a gesture.

"Why the hell is a doctor aboard a United States military vessel in the first place?"

"We can explain all that in person Admiral. We should meet. Your place or ours?" Jack interrupted.

"You come here. One hour." Hunter replied.

"That works for us." Anderson cut the connection. "So. How are we gonna get down there?" Jack stated.

"Sir, we better not beam or ring in. It could spook them a little too much." Carter noted.

"Don't we have a Jumper that we can use in the port hanger?" O'Neill asked.

"We do, but who will operate it?" Daniel said. Jack started to grin. "Jack, you can't pilot it. If you did, it will just stay on the ground. It should be someone who can return to the Enterprise after dropping the delegation off. I wonder how many people aboard have the ATA gene?" Daniel thought aloud.

"Excuse me, sir." A voice arose from behind them. "I can fly the Jumper if you need me to."

Everyone turned around to see Major Nel Kylex's hand raised in the CIC.

"Kylex, you have the ATA gene?" Carter asked astonished.

"Yes ma'am. How else would I be able to fire the drones that we have aboard the Enterprise?"

"So that's why you are operating the weapons system." Daniel said.

"Okay. We have a driver. Now, who else are we missing?" Jack clapped his hands together. "Wait... We have Ancient Drones?" he looked at Kylex.

"Later Jack."

"I will join you O'Neill." Teal'c stated as he and Cameron entered the bridge.

"Just for the trip down, T. These folks might not take too kindly to your presence." Teal'c nodded.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Admiral Hunter was waiting with his personal staff. "Admiral, we have reports coming in with the casualty reports." A soft hum started to sound. "The <em>Arizona <em>is a complete loss and a couple of destroyers went down from resulting damage. The _Montana _did not suffer... what is that sound?" The humming sound was getting louder, when suddenly a cigar-shaped vessel rippled into view.

"_I think that is the negotiations team from that vessel_." Hunter thought to himself, while his aide was staring at the ship that gently hovered in front of them. The ship flew without wings, and looked more like a brick than an airplane. The vessel set down less that 20 meters away.

* * *

><p>The jumper landed in the middle of an open field. A 40-or so looking man was standing off to the side. Dressed in an Admirals uniform, he had light brown hair and a gentle looking face. Standing only 5'10", he was surrounded by aides and other curious officers.<p>

The back of the jumper opened and SG-1 stepped out.

"Well, let's meet the new neighbors."

* * *

><p>AN: Short chapter this time. Next one will have a 'familiar' character


	5. Declaration

As Admiral Hunter was waiting for the delegation from the Enterprise to arrive, another officer was going through record after record. _'General Jace O'Neil, died 1855; General Jack O'Neill, died 1902. That can't be him. Let's see, what else... General Jack O'Niell, died 1928_...' The officer looked up with a gleam in his eye. '_I got you now, you damn impostor. There is no General Jack O'Neill currently listed in the Army or Army Air Force. I don't know who you really are but you sure as hell ain't American. Now that I think about it, you might be a double agent...' _He spits at the thought. Exiting the Office of Army Records, the officer gets into his car and started driving towards the meeting grounds, whistling as he goes.

* * *

><p>A middle aged man with graying hair approached Hunter along with 2 slightly younger men, a mid-20's boy and to Hunters shock, a black man with a golden tattoo on his forehead.<p>

"How are you folks doing?" the man in the lead said as the group approached. "I'm General Jack O'Neill, with two 'L''s. With me are Dr. Daniel Jackson, our resident linguist; Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, pilot; and Teal'c." Jack motioned to the black man. "And that is Major Nel Kylex, pilot of the Jumper behind us." He jerks his thumb behind him towards the young man.

"Greetings and thank you for your assistance. I am Admiral James Hunter. With me is my aide, Mr. Bly Shart. Now will you please answer the question that you avoided three times now? Just where did you people come from?"

"I think it is a matter of _when _did we come from, rather than _where_." Jack said with a grin.

"I see... wait... WHEN?" Hunter was shocked, as his aide felt a cold sweat come over him.

"Yeah. We left home on September 6 2012, on a shake-down cruise..."

"Into enemy occupied space." Jackson interrupted.

"I don't understand. What do you mean by 2012, and 'Occupied Space' General?" Hunter looked at O'Neill.

"Simply put, we are from the future. The Enterprise is a spaceship. While we are able to descend into the atmosphere of a planet, the Enterprise fights better in space."

"I.. I... see..." Hunter stuttered for the first time in his life. "Lets continue this conversation inside." He motions towards a two-story brick building some 100 feet away. "But I must ask that the one called Teal'c stay behind." He blinks at the stare that O'Neill gives him.

"I thought you might say that, but frankly, I thought you were gonna call him something else." O'Neill looks over at Kylex and Teal'c. "Kylex, can you take 'T' back to the ship?" Kylex nods.

"Of course sir."

As Teal'c and Kylex re-entered the Jumper, O'Neill turned to look at Admiral Hunter. "Admiral, would you like to see the Enterprise?"

"You mean your ship is here right now? But no new ships have entered the harbor since yesterday."

"You'd be surprised." O'Neill chuckled. He reaches up to his ear and presses into it. "Carter, the Jumper is on its way back. Can you decloak the Enterprise?... Yes, I'm sure they won't fire at you... Carter, just lower the damn cloak. They will see the Enterprise sooner or later... Thank you."

"'Decloak'? I don't understand..."

"The Enterprise has the ability to become invisible."

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Looking up at the dogfight, Hunter could see that the Zero's were greatly out matched. '<em>If this is the kind of firepower that these people possess, I don't wanna get on their bad side.<em>'

Suddenly, he saw 2 Japanese planes start to dive towards him, only to collide with... something. '_What the... what just happened? Those two planes just collided with something_...'

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"You mean back then when the 2 Zeros exploded for no reason... They actually flew into your vessel?"<p>

"Yep."

"_Cloak coming down now Sir. Look up please_."

Suddenly a massive vessel shimmered into view.

"My god..."

* * *

><p>5 miles away, a certain officer was on his way to arrest the impostor posing as a military general. '<em>Once I show everyone the proof of that man's deception, I will most likely be promoted. Hell, I might even get off this god forsaken rock<em>.' He thought to himself. He flicked on the radio. Reports of the Japanese attack were being circulated throughout the islands. The car had to stop as navy personnel cleared the road of debris. The officer looked down the road behind him, never noticing the massive vessel shimmer into view for a minute. By the time the officer looked back toward Pearl Harbor, the vessel had disappeared once more.

* * *

><p>Work crews trying to find survivors of the <em>Mississippi<em>, a cruiser that took 5 torpedoes before it sank. Suddenly, all looked up as a shadow fell over them. Above them, an unknown vessel appeared, completely blocking out the sun. Al Cobst was stunned. He had thought that vessels like that were either found in pulp fiction or in the Superman comics that he read before the war. He looked around as some of his friends literally fell over in shock. One man, Gunners Mate Dick Johnson, ran towards a .50 caliber anti-air gun and started to take aim at the vessel. Al was just steps away before the Gunners Mate open fire. The .50 caliber rounds shot out of the barrel, tracers reaching up toward the ship. A flare of light shot up around them, as Al braced for the worst.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am, an anti-air gun just started firing at us," Lt. Asuka Haely said to Carter.<p>

Sam just sighed. "I thought Jack said that they probably wouldn't fire on us."

"It's just one anti-air gun ma'am. It shouldn't cause any damage at all."

"That's not the point. Lets give him a shock. Beam the gunner into the water." The crew aboard the bridge smiled at Carter's suggestion.

* * *

><p>The flare of light disappeared just as Al reached the gun. He reached out to pull Dick away from it, but discovered that Dick wasn't there anymore. A splash brought his attention towards the water. There was Dick, swimming towards a piece of debris. '<em>What just happened? One minute he is firing at that vessel, the next he is in the water<em>.' Needless to say Al was very puzzled. The unknown vessel just vanished as quickly as it appeared.

* * *

><p>Jack never saw the Enterprise come under fire, nor did he see the man responsible get beamed 20 feet into the air above the water. At the time it occurred, he was entering the building along with Jackson, Mitchell and Admiral Hunter.<p>

"So you people are from the future." Hunter stated for the 8th time, still shocked at the statement.

"That's right. Jack and Mitchell are part of the United States Air Force. It is what the Army Air Force will become in about 6 years." Jackson replied.

"And your job is what exactly?" Hunter looked over at Jackson.

"Jackson here is our resident culture expert and translator. He speaks about... how many languages _**do**_ you speak Daniel?" Mitchell asked.

"34 Earth languages, 12 alien languages and 4 'dead' languages... I think. I've lost track."

1 hour later, Jack had finished telling Admiral Hunter what was going to happen in the next 4 years of the war, leaving out that it might be a little different. Different reality and all that. The next minute a slightly obese officer wearing with a grim face, burst into the room.

"Admiral Hunter, I want you to arrest these men."

"General... what do you mean? The people..."

"...are impersonating officers of the Army Air Force." The General interrupted. "I just finished looking through the records. The is NO General Jack O'Neill currently in service."

"Just who are you?" O'Neill asks.

"I am General Chrad Kinsey, and you are all under arrest on charges of impersonating officers of the United States military; Falsifying documents; and conspiracy against the United States and her allies."

"Wait... Kinsey?" Daniel looks over at O'Neill and Mitchell.

"You've got to be kidding me." O'Neill moans and puts his head into his hands.


	6. Demonstration

**A/N: Don't know if anyone noticed but 'Dick Johnson' was a play-on-words. If you've ever seen Austin Powers, you'd know what I'm talking about.**

**O'Neill: Why did you have to bring a Kinsey in?**

**Syn: I had to, it made the best reaction. Better than Ba'al.**

**O'Neill: I wanna shoot him.**

**Syn: I'll figure something out.**

**O'Neill: You'd better or I'll beam you into space.**

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it. If you don't know it, I still don't own it. The only thing I own is my own warped mind that created this.**

* * *

><p>"Damn You Murphy!" O'Neill muttered.<p>

"What was that?" General Kinsey glared at the inter-dimensional time travelers, suspicion flashing through his eyes.

"Nothing. Just some guy that keeps popping up," replied Mitchell. "Every time we go out, Murphy raises his ugly head."

General Chard Percival Kinsey looked perplexed. He was dead sure that these people were infiltrators. "Just who are you people?" He asked.

"If you hadn't interrupted Admiral Hunter earlier, you would have been told." Kinsey looked at Daniel with a scowl etched onto his face. Daniel just sighed. "We are from the future. Roughly 70 years or so."

Kinsey's eyes grew so wide, all of them thought Kinsey's eyes would pop out. Kinsey fell into an empty chair. "Your lying. You have to be..." He stopped and then looked up with a gleam in his eyes. Needless to say, no-one missed it. "Can I have a demonstration?"

O'Neill looked at him strangely, a plan coming to his mind. "Very well." Daniel and Mitchell were shocked. Jack was going to show some advanced technology to the ancestor of one of his greatest nemesis on purpose.

"Jack." Daniel hissed. "What are you thinking?"

"Don't worry Daniel. Trust me." Jack pressed against his ear. "Carter, can you get me an Intar equipped Beretta M9 and a Zat? Yes Carter. Send them over the normal way." Jack looked over at Kinsey. "It'll only be a minute General Kinsey."

* * *

><p>"<em>Carter, can you get me an Intar equipped Beretta M9 and a Zat<em>?"

Sam looked shocked. Why did Jack want her to bring an Intar and a Zat? "Sir are you sure?" "_Yes Carter. Send them over the normal way_." "Very well sir." "_It'll only be a minute General Kinsey_." ... wait... WHAT? Kinsey?

"Whats wrong ma'am?" Kylex asked as he came on to the bridge.

"Nothing major. Can you head to the armory and get a Zat and Beretta M9 Intar? General O'Neill is going to do a demonstration to prove to them that we are indeed from the future."

"You mean that showing them the _Enterprise _still hasn't convinced them?"

"Get going. We'll beam you down when you're ready."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>General Kinsey was getting agitated. He was told that it would be a minute or two, but that was growing into five minutes. "What's taking so long?" He yelled slamming his fist onto the table. The table shook from the blow.<p>

"General, please calm down." Admiral Hunter said. Even though Hunter knew that O'Neill was telling the truth, he was also getting tired of waiting.

"I will not calm down. This is obviously a trick to buy time as they..." he broke off mid-sentence as a white light filled the room. As the light faded, he blinked when he saw another person in the room, even though the doors were locked from the inside by himself personally. The new person looked to be in his mid 20's. He stood 6'1" with longer than regulation black hair. Hell, it went midway down his back in a braid. He was armed, that Kinsey could tell, only with a hand gun in a hip holster. "Who the hell are you?" Kinsey growled. "How the hell did you get in here even though the doors are locked?"

"Sir. Major Nel Kylex, Weapons officer aboard the BC-305 Enterprise." He said saluting.

"Kylex. Did you bring them?" O'Neill asked. Kylex nodded. "Good. Pass them over."

Kylex pulled the hand gun from its holster and removed a bundle from his hip. He placed them side-by-side on the table in front of him. Kinsey looked at the weapons. One looked like a normal handgun, while the other looked like a squished 'S'. He looked at O'Neill. "What the hell am I looking at?"

"General, " Mitchell picked up the hand gun. "This is an Beretta M9 handgun equipped with Intar rounds. There are no bullets. It fires a pulse of energy that stuns, but doesn't kill."

Kinsey snorts at this. "What is the point of a weapon that doesn't kill? That is like making a plane that doesn't fly or a ship that doesn't float."

"And this, " Mitchell continued like nothing happened, "is a Zat'nik'tel or Zat for short. It fires a discharge of energy that can disable a target."

"You've got to be kidding me. 70 years and you only have weapons that stun or disable?"

"Fine. A demonstration is in order then." O'Neill grabbed the Beretta M9 and fires it 5 times at Kinsey. The rounds struck him in the chest, dropping him like a sack of potatoes. Admiral Hunter flew out of his chair and rushed to Kinsey's side.

"What was that for?"

"For being a stupid git." O'Neill smiled. "I've wanted to do that for a long time now." He looked at Kinsey, who was motionless on the floor. "If I remember correctly, Carter said there were some side effects from being Zat'ed in certian areas. Admiral Hunter?" Hunter looked up. "Do you know if Kinsey here has kids yet?"

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Just gonna make sure that his genes are not passed onto the next generation." Daniel and Mitchell both smile at this, having figured out Jack's plan. Jack then took aim with the Zat and fired once.

A blue bolt of electricity flew from the tip and hit the already unconsince General Kinsey in the groin. Even though the blast was considered harmless, it caused havoc on an important system. The blue arcs of electricity literally fried certain cells in this system. General Chard Kinsey was now infertile.

"Lets continue this conversation somewhere else Admiral." Jack said as Kylex slipped the M9 into its holster once again. A pounding on the door diverted caught their attention. "Carter, get ready to beam five people up." Jack radioed as Daniel slipped a transmitter onto Admiral Hunter. The door blew open as five guards blasted their way in.

"Keep your hands where we can see them. You're under arrest for shooting General Kinsey." The officer said.

"You know what," Jack replied with a grin, "There is no place like home." With that, another bright light filled the room. When it died down, the room was empty.

"What the hell..."

* * *

><p>Several thousand light-years away, a ship sat in orbit over a planet stuck in the middle of an ice age. A figure activated a view screen as another ship emerged from hyperspace. '<em>Rohtrednammocemerpus. Armorfkcattarednusiaremmihc<em>.' 'Nraelreveehseod? .' With that the two ships opened hyperspace windows leaving the planet below alone in the universe once again.

* * *

><p><strong>O'Neill: That felt good.<strong>

**Syn: Glad you liked it.**

**Daniel: Who was that at the end?**

**Syn: Find out yourself. Please review. Guesses for the mystery people at the end welcomed.**


	7. The Enterprise

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I sliced my right hand while making a Gundam model and was unable to type for the longest time... That and I had the bane of all writers... Writers block (or in my case Imagination Block). So to make it up, I shall reveal the Enterprise's specifications at the end.**

**O'Neill: Took you long enough.**

**Syn: What?**

**O'Neill: I was waiting so long, my hair started to turn gray.**

**Daniel: It was already gray Jack...**

**Syn: On with the story...**

* * *

><p><em>"You know what," Jack replied with a grin, "There is no place like home." With that, another bright light filled the room. When it died down, the room was empty.<em>

_"What the hell..."_

* * *

><p>A bright light filled Admiral Hunters eyes, which he shut on instinct, as a warm glow enveloped his entire body. Then just as suddenly, it was gone. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw that he was no longer in the room with an unconscious General Chard Kinsey. Instead he was in a room with a very large window in front of him. Glancing around, he saw General Jack O'Neill wait for a slightly younger woman than him to get up from a chair near the center of the room. "What just happened?" He asked, "Where are we?"<p>

"You are on the bridge of the BC-305 _Enterprise_." Mitchell said as he walked up to Hunter.

"How did we get up here. I mean one minute we're in ... the next we're... I need to sit down." He mumbled as he slumped down in one of the chairs by the CIC.

Mitchell, Jack, and Daniel looked at each other; Daniel, with a worried look, Mitchell, with a grin. Subtly, Braze shut off power to the station in which Hunter had slumped into, just in case.

Jack just sat down in the chair, activating a hologram in front of him. The image of a ship, slowly spinning, appeared before him. With a start, Hunter recognized it to be the same ship that he saw appear over the harbor just over one hour ago. "Carter, if you will." Jack gestured to the hologram.

"Yes sir." The woman now identified as Carter stepped up. Gesturing to the image, she started to explain. "This is the BC-305 'Phoenix' class ship _Enterprise_." Hunter waved his hand through the image, making it ripple. Jack smiled, seeing him do this. "It is 250 meters long and has a beam of 110 meters. It's draft is 85 meters, with a total of 11 decks (1). It is the third variation of battle-cruiser that we had employed in 2012. The _Enterprise _can carry 28 fighter of the F-302II and F-312 class as well as 4 Jumpers."

"Jumpers?" Hunter interrupted.

"That is the kind of vessel that you saw us arrive in." Daniel explained.

"Ah... please continue ma'am."

Grateful for the interruption, Carter turned to Jack. "Sir, should I tell him about the weapons?"

"Not everything thing, you choose."

Turning back to Hunter, she continued, "One of the many weapons that we have on board are called 'drones'". She closed down the hologram of the ship, and brought up an image of a squid-shaped projectile. "The drone weapon is about 3 feet long with 6 long tails that extend to the rear of the weapon, which taper to a point when fired. It is an extremely powerful guided weapon. Using an internal sensor for guidance and a powerful energy barrier for defense, a drone can penetrate and burrow through even the thickest of armor with ease. When active, a drone emits a high-temperature energy field capable of burning through all forms of conventional matter. This not only renders a single drone capable of causing severe damage in a single strike, but allows it to make multiple attack runs on a single target before running out of energy and exploding." Carter stopped when she saw the glazed over eyes of Admiral Hunter. "I think I broke him sir."

Unbeknown to Hunter, Lt. Haley had slowly eased the Enterprise away from Pearl Harbor. Heading east, the _Enterprise _started on a silent interception course with the _Enterprise _CV-6 or Big-E (2) as her crew called her.

* * *

><p>As the <em>Enterprise <em>ghosted away, the MP's (3) that broke down the door to the conference room were trying to revive General Chard Kinsey. Groaning, he slowly sat up shaking his head. Unfortunately that just made his headache worse, causing him to loose his lunch all over one of the MP's polished boots. "What happened?" he croaked as his twin brother Robert Kinsey, one of the local politicians, handed him a glass of water. Robert Kinsey had followed the MP's, even knocking one of them out, when he heard that his brother had been shot.

"We are not sure... What can you remember?" Robert asked his brother.

"Last thing I remember was that O'Neill devil picking up a handgun and shoot me in the chest..." His hand quickly shot to his chest. Looking down at where he was shot, he was amazed that there was no bloody holes in his chest. "Did you manage to arrest them?" He asked one of the MP's.

"Sorry sir. We managed to break down the door once we heard the shots but once we made our way in, everyone but you disappeared."

"Focus on getting a message over to California. Let them know about what happened here."

"I can handle that." Robert Kinsey said. "I can use some of my contacts in the senate to make it happen, not too mention I am a good friend of Edgar Hoover."

* * *

><p>Admiral Hunter was amazed. The amount of fire power that they told him about was astounding. It had more firepower than that Japanese battleship <em>Yamato<em>, and that was just with a weapon that looked like a squid. He was a little leery at the amount of power that the one called Samantha Carter carried. He had never seen a female get way with ordering men around, other than a certain nun at the Pearl Harbor Hospital (he shuddered). Right now he was sitting in a lounge looking out at the sea with Dr. Jackson, O'Neill, and Samantha Carter. Turning to O'Neill, he brought up what was weighing heavily on his mind. "Are you sure that Ms. Carter here can win over the science community in California?" He still had trouble calling her by her given rank. "There are no females that can match minds with Oppenheimer or Einstein."

Jack glared at Hunter, who blinked. "I'm positive she can do it. Let me give you an example or two. In 1998, we were trapped under a glacier in Antarctica. Carter here wanted to build a nuclear reactor out of belt buckles, shoe laces and a piece of gum (4). Not to mention she _has_ blown up a sun."

"Sir, I may have destroyed a solar system by blowing up a sun, but McKay blew up a solar system by destroying a planet, which by far was a greater explosion."

"Ah, who are you talking about?" Hunter was flabbergasted. This woman in front of him had blown up a sun and she said that it was nothing?

"Oh sorry. A co-worker of mine, a Canadian by the name of Meredith McKay (5)." Carter said trying not too laugh. It was even harder for Daniel, whom was taking a drink of water when she said Rodney's true first name. Needless to say, he snorted causing said liquid to come out of his nose.

"Sorry..." he said sheepishly, as Hunter looked at him.

* * *

><p>Millions of light years away through time, space, and dimensions, Rodney McKay sneezed. Glaring at John Sheppard, he said, "That had better not be orange juice. You know what my allergies are like when I am around citrus."<p>

"Calm down McKay, its just coffee... or rather the local equivalent to coffee." he said peering into his cup.

* * *

><p>The intercom chimed. "Surface contact detected. Heading 265 (6)."<p>

"That would most likely be the Big-E. Shall we head to the bridge?"

Standing up, the group made their way to the bridge. Sitting down in one of the auxiliary communication stations, Carter brought up a general frequency. "Okay sir," she said to Admiral Hunter, "you can go ahead and talk."

"Are you sure you're on the correct channel?"

"No, that's why its going to broadcast over the full spectrum. Just trust me." She added seeing the look on his face.

"Okay then." He replied, never knowing that the radio was already turned on and broadcasting.

* * *

><p>Inside the radio shack on-board the <em>Enterprise <em>CV-6, Thomas Sliver was board out of his mind. Manning the radio in the middle of the Pacific ocean between Hawaii and California had to be the most boring shift on the entire vessel. Thomas was in his mid 20's with hazel eyes and dark brown hair. Unfortunately, he needed to wear glasses that were so thick, you could roll a plane over them and nothing would happen. He knew this from experience, seeing as how a F4F Wildcat rolled over them on his first day on the Big-E. He was about to take off his heavy headset when a _female _voice came on over the radio. " _...zzz..an go ahead and talk_." A male voice this time "_Are you sure this is the correct channel_?" "_No, that's why its going to broadcast over the full spectrum. Just trust me_." "_Okay then_." Thomas turned up to gain on the radio. "_Attention _Enterprise_, can you hear me? This is Admiral Hunter. I repeat_..." Thomas raced out of the radio room and ran directly to the bridge where he knew that Admiral Luxer was. Gasping for breath, mainly due to the fact that he was out of shape, he saluted to Luxer, "Sir, there is an Admiral Hunter on the radio."

"Did you say Hunter?" Thomas just nodded. "I haven't heard from him for a while. Go ahead and pipe it up here."

"Yes Admiral." Running back to the radio shack, he quickly transferred it over to the bridge. Once that task was complete, Thomas just slumped down in his chair. The last time he ran that much was when his neighbor caught him pinching apples from his orchard.

On the bridge, the radio crackled, "..._peat, This is Admiral Hunter calling the _Enterprise_, please respond_."

Picking up the radio mike, Admiral Luxer said, "James, it that you?"

"_Douglas? Nice to hear your voice_."

"James, whats going on? We were ordered to turn around because of an attack, but we haven't heard anything since."

"_Basically Pearl Harbor was attacked by a Japanese task-force, but they were driven off before too much damage was delivered_."

"WHAT? Is that what happened? No wonder we were turned around. Where are you anyways?"

There was a pause on the radio. Then, hesitantly, "_On the Enterprise_..."

"Huh?"

"_It will be easier to show you_..." a different voice replied.

A few seconds later, shouts came from just outside the bridge. "What the hell?" "Where did that come from?" Holy SHIT!" Rushing out of the bridge, Admiral Douglas Luxer looked out to the port side of the ship. Less than 500 meters away and slightly behind them a vessel just shorter (but noticeably wider) than his own ship (7). The thing that made it stand out was that it wasn't even touching the water. "What the?..."

"_That, Admiral, is our Enterprise_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**(1) Since I am Canadian, I will be using mostly non-USA measurements (ie. Meters, Kilometers...), seeing as how i could never get the hang of feet and miles.**

**(2) I'm going to try to refer to the Enterprise CV-6 as Big-E from now on.**

**(3) Military Police.**

**(4) This came from a prank that Amanda Tapping did during the production of Solitudes, where she poked fun at Richard Dean Anderson's character of McGyver aka McGadget/McGimick.**

**(5) I had to do it...**

**(6) I don't know if this is correct but I'm going to use true north as heading 000, east as 090, south as 180 and west as 270.**

**(7) Via Wikipedia, the Enterprise CV-6 is stated to have an overall length of 251.38 m , and a beam of 33.38 m.**

**I am so evil... Chard may be infertile, but his brother... lets just say Robert Kinsey **_**Sr**_**... Next chapter we will be going back a bit further (and won't be as long as this one).**

* * *

><p><em>BC-305 'Phoenix' Class Specifications:<em>

_Length: 250 m (836.95 feet)_

_Beam: 110 m (368.26 feet) Not including wings_

_Height: 85 m (284.56 feet) Not including wings_

_Crew Complement: 200 (1200 max capacity)_

_Sublight Enginges: 125,000 km/s (200,000 km/s with ZPM)_

_Hyperdrive: 15,000 ly/hr (35,000 ly/hr with ZPM)[62,500 ly/hr with Time Dilation Device]_

_Powerplant: Asgard Power Core, 2x Naquadah Generator Mk II (back up), ZPM (optional)_

_Hull Composition: Naquadah/Trinium Alloy_

_Defense: Asgard Shield System_

_Armament: 8x Asgard Plasma Beam Cannons, 30x VLS Missile Tubes, 40x M-995 Glaive Kinetic Impact Weapons, 200x drones, Horizon Weapons Platform_

_Aircraft: 26x F-302II, 1x F-312, 1x F-302 custom, 4 Puddle Jumpers_

_Other Systems: Ring Transporter, Escape Pods, Asgard Beam Teleporter, Asgard Matter Converter, Asgard Knowledge Core, Landing Gear, Time Dilation Device_

**To View the 305_  
><em>**

http colon / images dot wikia dot com / sgtng / images / e / e1 / 305-Schematics dot jpg

Remove spaces, dot with a . and insert a : into colon


	8. The Past part I

**A/N: Wow that was quick. Now we travel into the past of this world and to Germany.**

**Daniel: You have a rather mean streak don't you?**

**Syn: To everyone or just Jack?**

**Daniel: Jack.**

**Syn: Everyone's got to have a hobby right?**

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it. If you don't know it, I still don't own it. The only thing I own is my own warped mind that created this.**

* * *

><p>1908~<p>

"Lady Sandraudiga, we are in orbit over the planet." The helms-jaffa said as he positioned the vessel into orbit over one of the larger landmasses that the planet below had.

Crossing her legs as she sat down into her blood red throne on the bridge of the Ha'tak, Sandraudiga replied, "Good. Signal the other Ha'tak." Sandraudiga stood 5'6" with blood red eyes. Her hair went to her mid back and was dark amber in color. She was also one of the few Goa'uld to have a true symbiotic relation with their host. It had taken her over 3 years to determine the location of this planet. A planet that was lost in the sands of time after the people dared to rise up against their god Ra. "We'll start by..." Suddenly the Ha'tak lurched as the engines surged and lost power while an alarm blared through the Ha'tak. Immedately, Lady Sandraudiga got up and yelled. "What are you fools doing?"

"My Queen," her helms-jaffa said, "This planet has a high magnetic field. It is playing havoc with our systems. Both of our..." He noticed her scowl, "...your Ha'taks are losing power and drifting." Suddenly the Ha'tak shook as the other Ha'tak exploded, pushing them towards the planet below.

"MY QUEEN," her Prime rushed over to her, "The other Ha'tak was struck by an meteoroid (1). The force of the explosion has pushed us toward the planet. The engines are off line. At this rate and without shields, we will burn up in the atmosphere. You must get to an escape pod."

Sandraudiga glared at her Prime, then sighed knowing that he was right. They started to make their way to the escape pods as the Ha'tak began to enter the atmosphere. The heat generated from the friction started to heat the hull, making it turn red, then orange, and finally white. The hull started to peel as the Ha'tak plunged down. Suddenly, the friction heat entered the engine room, causing a massive explosion that caused the Ha'tak to start to spin wildly on every axis. On the bridge, bodies flew in every direction as the artifical gravity (AG) failed. The helms-jaffa was flung towards the throne, his back making contact with an armrest causing it to snap in half (his back that is). Thankfully, the explosion did not affect the AG field in the escape room. Her Prime opened an escape pod and pushed Sandraudiga into it. "Please, be safe my queen." Sandraudiga faded away as Diana gained control and reach over. Grabbing the Prime by his arm, she pulled him towards her.

"You were always my favorite, I will never forget you" Diana said as she kissed the Prime on the lips. He started to sputter as the escape pod closed and blasted away. Unfortunately, since the Ha'tak was tumbling, the escape pod was thrown across the planet rather than out into space like the Prime had hoped.

The Prime started to prep another pod just as the Ha'tak exploded at a height of 7.2 kilometers above the country known, to the people below, as Russia. The explosion knocked over about 75 million trees, covering 2,150 square kilometres (830 sq mi), and produced a shock wave that measured 5.2 on the Richter scale. Thankfully, the explosion also vaporized the entire ship right down to the atomic structure.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 1908<strong>

A thunderus rumble coarsed through the night sky, shaking Gustvo Hofmann awake. He had just settled down when the ground shook from an explosion. Along with his three sons, who were also shaken awake, he started towards a faint, flickering glow in the distance. Gustvo was a farmer who's wife had died earlier in the year. At 34 years old, he was widely considered too old to remarry. As he started towards the glow, he hoped that what ever happened hadn't ruined the farmland too terribly. Suddenly another explosion occured, causing a wave of heat to encompass Gustvo and his sons and a mushroom like cloud (2) to rise up from the ground. Picking up their pace, they hurried over to the glow.

"Papa! Papa!" his youngest son (age seven) cried, causing Gustvo to look over in his direction.

"What is it Georg?" he asked. (3)

"Pretty lady." he replied pointing toward the tree line. Leaning up against a tree, a woman in her early 30's looked over at them with blood-red eyes. At first, Gustvo thought that they were red from crying but later on he would be shocked to find that the iris was in fact blood red. She was sitting with her back against the tree, while at the same time holding her hand to one side of her chest. A faint stain was filtering though the fabric. With a start, Gustvo realized that it was blood.

Turning quickly to his oldest son Alfred, he said, "Run back home and prep bandages and hot water." As Alfred did so, he said to the woman, "don't worry, we can help." She looked at him blankly, her mouth opening slightly. "Gustvo." He said patting his chest.

"Di... ana..." she replied weakly.

Picking her up, he never noticed a black object hidden in a shallow hole in the ground. "I'll take you home where we can work on your wounds, okay?" Nothing. He checked her. Yep, unconscious. "You'll be okay. We'll take care of you." He said, even though she could not hear him.

But Sandraudiga did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Bet you didn't see that one coming. ****Sandraudiga means "she who dyes the sand red". It took me forever to find a German god that was not Norse in origin (It wouldn't be politically correct for a Gou'ald to have an Asgard name). If you can guess where I am going with this, **_**PLEASE**_** send it in a PM, not in the reviews. I also need some 'Lantian' names if possible. I just can't seem to think of any for Atlantis Prime.**

**(1) This is the meteoroid that caused the Tunguska Event in our time line.**

**(2) No, this was not a nuclear explosion seeing as how that would ruin the entire story.**

**(3) Yes, it is Georg. The British version is George, but this is Germany, so it is Georg.**


End file.
